


【新快】趁虚而入

by limao233



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limao233/pseuds/limao233
Summary: OOC，短小预警双向暗恋前提记一次狡猾斗子与纯洁侦探的掰头。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 47





	【新快】趁虚而入

趁虚而入

黑羽快斗被迫攀附着压在他身上的工藤新一，怪盗那双以往总是透出几分锐利的眼蒙上一层水雾，闪着点点星光，映着那清幽幽的蓝色瞳孔，仿若是星河淌入眸底，一眼万里。

侦探矮了身子垂下头，把他能给的所有珍惜与虔诚熔铸成一个灼热的吻，印在怪盗眉心。侦探的唇顺着怪盗挺拔优美的鼻梁向下游走，最终温柔地含住了怪盗本来柔软红润却因主人极力控制染了三分白的唇瓣。

这份温柔与侦探下身毫不留情地征伐格格不入。  
雄性的侵略性本能在此时显露得淋漓尽致。

黑羽快斗咬着牙抿紧唇不让自己呜咽出声，他根本无法反抗一波又一波由身体内部向他打来的滔天巨浪。

情欲啊。  
是一个处子最反抗不能束手无策的东西。

怪盗终究忍不住在侦探一个深顶中啜泣，眼里的星子伴着他哭泣而产生的抽气声一颗颗接连坠落，却又被侦探用舌小心翼翼地接下收藏。

一次又一次，轻重有序，徐疾有致。  
侦探作弄着连怪盗自己都不甚清楚的敏感点，戏得怪盗不由自主地绷紧足尖，莹白小腿晃动着捶打侦探的肩背。

这太过了。

黑羽快斗颤抖着将头靠在工藤新一的颈窝，欲望带来的无措和被暗恋之人肏弄的快感融汇在心里，羞涩浸透了怪盗身体的每一寸每一分，直让怪盗聚集最后的力气给了侦探锁骨一口——此刻侦探恰好进到了怪盗的最深处。

停下来了。  
怪盗原以为他本就想要侦探停，但当侦探真正停下来之后，怪盗又茫然了。  
骤然从快感巅峰跌落的感觉实在没有那么令人舒心。

可观的巨物胀满了窄小紧致的后穴。  
若是动起来，好歹能得几分趣，可侦探这般一动不动，怪盗便只剩下了被填满的饱胀不适。

于是戛然而止的欲望如星火燎原般点燃了怪盗仅存的理智，理智还在叫嚣——名侦探不让你舒服，你就自己去取，你可是全世界独一无二无所不能的怪盗KID！

怪盗翻身做了主。

侦探带着三分惊讶与七分不敢置信地看着骑坐在他腰上的怪盗。

毕竟侦探从一开始就认为这不过是场独角戏，戏里的主角是他自己，怪盗KID不过是被他的私心强留下来（即便戏是由怪盗开的场）的过客。

事情本不该如此。

工藤新一扶住怪盗的腰，感受着怪盗内里的湿热温软——他已经在持续的情事中被肏开了，怪盗的那处在怪盗抬腰时极尽缠绵地挽留着他，又在怪盗吞入后热情洋溢地拥抱着他。

事情本不该如此。

工藤新一在怪盗含入他的瞬间挺腰而动，逼得怪盗发出一声甜腻的鼻音。  
这是工藤新一在怪盗清醒时或者是有反抗能力时，无论如何都不可能听到的声音，也是工藤新一的梦中萦绕于他耳边的声音。

他承认，他早就对这个装模作样的小偷有了不一样的感情。这种感情不同于他和小兰存在在旁人眼中的适合。而是另一种，令工藤新一夜夜魂牵梦绕，舍不得、放不下，花上终生也要去追逐的感情。

是必须称之为爱的感情。

他原以为这份感情只能随着时间流逝沉入无人所知的流光罅隙中，囿于怪盗对他秉持的宿敌立场和他对怪盗白西服下的一无所知。

却不想某一天他会在天台角落捡到一个中了不知名药物的怪盗。

那药不是什么正经药物，无法给怪盗带来身体上的损害，却能在刻意安排下对怪盗造成心灵上的沉重打击。  
捡到怪盗的人是他，工藤新一怀抱着软成一团身体高热的怪盗脑海中庆幸地想。

他本应该抱着怪盗以最快的速度回到阿笠博士宅，让灰原替怪盗诊治。但在内心说不清道不明的私欲之下，他选择了另一种应该被抛弃的治疗手段。

侦探拿下了怪盗的礼帽、摘下了怪盗的单片眼镜、解开了怪盗的西服外套，他拆着他此生梦寐以求本会求而不得却偏偏阴差阳错得之的珍贵礼物。

然后打开了怪盗的身体。

这本不该发生，是他趁虚而入。

你瞧，身为日本警察的救世主、恪守正义、遵纪守法的工藤新一其实也是会为了一己之私犯下不可饶恕的大错的。  
如果犯错的源头是怪盗KID。

可工藤新一不后悔，拥抱所爱之人是世间最美好的事情，即便事后他会被判下永远远离怪盗直至他绝望心死的死刑。

但是啊……

侦探的手扣住着怪盗纤细劲瘦的腰肢，手掌里怪盗的皮肤触感嫩滑，在薄汗的浸透下润泽如白玉。

工藤新一用另一只手半撑起身子定定地看着怪盗飞红的脸颊，引来自己玩得不亦乐乎的怪盗抽空投过来的一个半是迷糊半是疑惑的眼神。

但是啊，怪盗翻身而上的行为究竟是出于欲望驱使，还是说有半分的可能性是自愿想要的呢？

这是工藤新一目前最执着于破解的谜题，可显然，以往能言善辩的小偷先生现在根本分不出精力来同侦探掰扯一些无关紧要的问题。

侦探翻身把怪盗压在身下，再次掌控主场。  
怪盗抬起腿从善如流地环住侦探的腰，在侦探唇边送上一枚吻，动作乖巧安分惹人疼，一点都不像平日里与侦探针锋相对拒人千里的月下魔术师。

罢了，日后再说。

侦探埋头在怪盗胸前的雪原，正好错过怪盗面上闪现的一个狡猾笑容。

END


End file.
